John Wick
John Wick is the title and main protagonist of the film franchise of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Agent 47 vs. John Wick * The Punisher vs John Wick Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Batman ** Red Hood ** Nyssa al Ghul ** KGBeast * Black Widow (Marvel Comics) * Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) * Jason Bourne (Bourne) * Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) * Kill Bill ** Beatrix Kiddo ** The Bride * Bryan Mills (Taken) * Jack Reacher (...) * Kingsman ** Harry Hart ** Eggsy Unwin * Metal Gear ** Solid Snake ** Big Boss * G.I. Joe ** Snake-Eyes ** Duke * James Bond (007) * Jack Ryan (...) * John Rambo (Rambo) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * Lorraine Broughton (Atomic Blonde) * The Equalizer (...) History Jonathan "John" Wick, also known by the nickname "The Boogeyman", was a legendary hitman who worked for the Tarasov Mob until his retirement. He quit so he could spend time with his wife Helen Wick, who later died of a terminal illness. His superior Viggo Tarasov would only allow him to quit if he first completed an impossible task, and Wick killed all of Tarasov's enemies in one night. Following his wife's death, he came out of retirement when Viggo's son Iosef Tarasov murdered his dog Daisy during a home invasion. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Johnathan "John" Wick * Alias: Baba Yaga, The Legendary Hitman, The Boogeyman, The Devil, The Reaper * Occupation: U.S. Marine (formerly), assassin * Age: Mid 40s to early 50s * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 165lbs Powers and Abilities * Peak Physical Condition ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Reflexes ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Speed * Master Marksman * Highly Skilled Martial Artist ** Skilled Melee ** Weapon Mastery * Stealth * Intimidation * Master Tactician * Expert Driver * Multilingualism * Affable Demeanor * Luck * Indomitable Willpower Weapons * Garrote wire * Pipe * Microtech Ultratech OTF Knife * Heckler & Koch P30L * Glock 26 * Glock 34 * Smith & Wesson SW1911SC * Kimber Warrior * Benelli M4 Super 90 * Kel-Tec KSG * CA-415 * TR-1 AR-15 * DTA Stealth Recon Scout * Explosives Feats * Can effortlessly snap or break bones * Overpowers thugs on a usual basis * Effortlessly snapped a man's neck * Regularly grapples and judo throws fully armored men around like ragdolls * Broke a man's leg with a single kick * Threw Perkins through a window * Snapped the violin assassin's neck with one arm * Overpowered and strangled Krill while he had his hands tied * Stunned a man with one strike long enough for him to realize his gun was empty and reload it before shooting him * Exchanged blows with Yuma and even broke his arm * Keeps up with trained hitmen in close quarters combat * Headshot a small groups of thugs before they could retaliate * Regularly avoids gunfire * On multiple occasions, he's able to grapple an enemy and shoot others simultaneously * Blitzed an assassin before he could pull his trigger * Rolled out of the way of a speeding taxi he noticed at the last second * Managed to climb out of his car right before it was rammed off a ledge * Seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Gianna's mirror without her registering his entrance * Pulled out his gun and shot six people before any of them could draw their weapons * Hopped from two cars and then over a fence before his pursuers could shoot him * Parkoured his way between two buildings, then jumped through a window and blitzed and disarmed seven men * Outdrew Pecos * Avoided gunfire from two separate groups of goons at the same time * Blitzed Buffalo and Billys' hit squads at the same time * Regularly gets shot and stabbed but keeps fighting as if they're minor inconveniences * Gets right back up to fight after getting rammed by cars * Survived a point blank grenade explosion in his pajamas * Was fine after getting shot twice, stabbed, having a bottle broken over his head, and then getting tossed off a balcony * Defeated Perkins even after she directly hit John's gunshot wound * Allowed himself to get stabbed in the stomach just to break Viggo's arm * Fought Cassian to a standstill after getting shot a whole bunch, fighting through a bunch of a soldiers, getting hit by a car, and getting stabbed in the chest * Survived an explosion from a rocket launcher * Killed off all of the rivals of the Tarasov crime syndicate in a single night * Eliminated an entire hit squad that broke into his house * Fought his way through an entire night club filled with mobsters * Defeated Perkins after her failed assassination attempt on him * Killed a bunch of mobsters and destroyed their money cache at their church hideout * Killed Krill and forced Viggo to reveal the location of his son * Took out all of Losef's security and then killed him at his own safehouse * Defeated Viggo in a fist/knife fight after killing off all of his remaining forces * Recovered his car from Viggo's brother after killing off a ton of his goons * Infiltrated Gianna D'Antonio's coronation party and would have assassinated her had she not killed herself when confronted by John * Battled his way through the Catacombs of Rome by killing waves of Santino's men * Fought Cassian to a standstill after having been shot multiple times and hit by a car * Fought off multiple assassins throughout New York City while heavily wounded * Defeated Cassian in their rematch knife fight after having just fought off multiple assassination attempts * Fought his way through Santino's forces despite initially only having 7 rounds to start with * Defeated Ares * Assassinated Santino D'Antonio * Saved Charon by killing Pecos and his goons * Pulled off some heists with the Payday Gang * Killed three men in a bar with a pencil Weaknesses * Still 100% human at the end of the day * While his armor offers zero penetration, bullet impacts are still painful * His suit can be stabbed through with enough force * Anger * Overconfidence * Vengeance * Has been temporarily defeated multiple times by being hit by a car * Fortnite Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:2010s Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Assassins Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Angry Combatants Category:Military Combatants